The Jewel Of Despair
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: Masato Hibiki is a new student in Cross Academy. A lvl D vampire. He has extreme power and it seems he is hiding something. Moreover a pure-blood is out hunting for Yuuki and he may have a connection with Masato. Can this whole mystery be solved? ?X?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight

**Vampire Knight**

**The Jewel of Despair**

**Notes:**

**Yuuki is already a vampire and now known as Yuuki Kuran and now a Night Class.**

**Zero is now able to take blood tablets after Ichiru's sacrifice and still in Day Class.**

**The two now have a distant relationship and Kamane makes sure they do not meet.**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Transfer Student**

**??**

The sky was dark. The smell of blood is in the air. The sight of corpses everywhere. The rustling of the leaves and the gentle blows of the winds. A young teenage boy walked passed the scene calmly. His face and clothes were smeared with blood. He did not bother to wipe them off. By the way the clouds look, very grey, it was going to rain. The boy looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. He could not believe his thirst for blood overcomed him again. He must learn to suppress his desire for blood. That was why he decided to go to Cross Academy. He heard the Academy hosted vampires as students. Moreover there were also pure-bloods there. The Kuran siblings were studying there. His eyes changed from blood red back to his normal beautiful cyan. His brown hair covered his left eye. He was walking near a park when he saw a young girl fell from her skateboard. She had wounded her left leg. The smell of blood again. The boy tried to control himself and frantically ran away from the park to not be defeated by his lust for blood. Then he saw it. The enormous structure not far away. The boy smiled.

"Looks like this is it….Cross Academy…"

The boy then caught the smell of blood again. Vampire blood. Pure-blood vampire blood. He saw a girl with red eyes with long brown hair. She was talking happily with another girl probably her friend, who was a human. The girl noticed him and stared at him. The girl's eyebrows fromed a frown. As the girl walked passed him, she spoke.

"You are a level D vampire aren't you? Somebody bitten by a pure-blood."

The boy was stunned and grabbed the girl's hand. The girl frown again abd turned to her friend.

"Please go on ahead first Yori. I'll be fine."

The human girl ran to Cross Academy. The boy wondered if the both of them were from the school. He noticed the pure-blood vampire taking out a staff.

"What do you want? Have you fallen to level E, vampire?"

"Level E…no…its just…"

The girl did not let him explain. She advanced and the boy dodged easily. The boy dodged all the advances with ease.

"That's enough Yuuki."

The girl stopped and the boy saw a dark-haired man behind her. The girl withdraw her staff.

"Kaname-sempai.Onii-sama."

_KANAME? Could it be that this man is Kaname Kuran and this girl is Yuuki Kuran?_

The girl retreated back to school. Before she entered, the girl turned her head and glared at him. The man called Kaname approached him.

"Well, why are you here vampire?"

"Kaname…are you the pure-blood Kaname Kuran?"

"Yes I am."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Masato. Masato Hibiki."

"You are here because you want to apply in Cross Academy?"

"Uh…yes."

"Then come with me. I'll be your escort."

Kaname walked to Cross Academy with Masato following behind him. Kaname eyed the boy suspiciously. Even though the boy was a level D, a person who was once human bitten by a pure-blood and become a vampire, he has a considerable amount of power and his aura was equal to a level B vampire.

**Cross Academy, Chairman's office**

The Chairman listened to Masato's story of him arriving here from a faraway place and the incident of his parents being killed by a pure-blood vampire and he was bitten by one to become a vampire himself. The Chairman gave him a stern look when he said the incident occurred six years ago.

"So you have managed to not fall to level E so far."

"Yes. Fortunate for me."

"Very well.You will take the Moon Dorm room 20. A guardian of the academy will guide you."

The door opened and a grey-haired man stood outside. Masato gulped. The guy looked very scary and there is no hint of smile on his face. Masato exited the chairman's office and followed the guardian.

"Uh… what's your name?"

"…Zero…"

"Oh, I see."

Masato realized Zero was eyeing him suspiciously. He felt a sinking feeling in his heart.

_Why is everybody looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong? What's wrong with me anyway?_

**Moon Dorm**

Before he realized it, Masato saw he arrived at the Moon Dormitories. Zero guided him inside. As Masato entered, Zero exited.

"Hey! You are not…"

"I'm not guiding you around inside. Find your room yourself."

Zero left without saying another word. Masato sighed. With his backpack on his back, he walked in and saw several people there. He recognized them immediately. Level B vampires. They were chatting relaxingly. One of them noticed him and got up from his seat.

"Hey a new kid. What's your name kid?"

"Masato…"

"Eh…what level are you?"

"D…"

"Level D… I'm a level B. Name is Hanabusa Aidou. Lets shake hands."

Masato took out his arm and felt his arm being frozen.

"Hey hope its not too cold."

Masato lost his cool. The ground begin to shake. Hanabusa stepped away. The other vampires stepped back. Masato's eyes became red. His eyes glowed intensively. He stared at the other vampires.

"Don't ever mess with me!!" he roared.

Hanabusa and the other vampires were thrown by the impact of the soundwave.

"Stop it!! All of you."

Masato looked up and saw the girl he saw earlier. All the vampires bowed.

"Yuuki-sama."

The girl saw him and frowned again. By then, Masato had calmed down. The girl walked down the staircase and approached him.

"Hello newcomer. My name is Yuuki Kuran. Sorry for earlier outside the grounds."

Masato suddenly became all flustered and blushed. A girl never apologized to him before.

"It's okay… no harm done…"

"By the way, the power you unleashed just now, no level D can perform it. What did you do just now?"

"Uh..that's some special ability I have. That's all."

"I see. Masato… you will go to your room and rest up. Wake up at 5.30pm to get ready for your lessons. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Yuuki giggled and left. Hanabusa raised an eyebrow. He approached Masato with a serious look.

"Look kid. A level D like you should not try to fall in love with a pure-blood. You know why don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Anyways sorry for earlier. Let me reintroduce myself. I am Hanabusa. Those guys there are Kain, Shiki, Rima, Ruka and Ichigou."

The five of them waved at him reluctantly. Masato waved back. He wondered this guys would be his friends. That's what he needs now. Friends to stick by him because if he evers fall to level E…his friends can kill him for his own sake.

**Kaname was reading a book when someone knocked on the door of his room.**

"**Enter."**

**He saw his sister entering the room.**

"**So, how's the boy?"**

"**He has extreme power in him. Too powerful."**

"**Hmmm. We should keep an eye on him. Just in case."**

"**Yes onii-sama."**

_**Not far Zero looked upon the moon dorm. Somebody similar to him has arrived at the school but decides to stay at the moon dorms. Zero did not know why but he has this feeling to the boy's friend.**_

**While Masato sleeps that night…. Somebody appeared out of nowhere far far away.**

"**I'll find you…Yuuki Kuran…. So I can be reborn fully..hahaha!!"**

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

**The third guardian**

**Masato is appointed as the third guardian of the academy much to Zero and Yuuki's surprise. Masato now has a difficulty to suppress his lust for blood. Can Zero help him? Moreover why is Yuuki suddenly trying to get near to Zero?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The third guardian**

Previous chapter notes:

A new student, Masato Hibiki, enters Cross Academy. He is revealed as a level D vampire. He has extraordinary power and the Kuran vampire siblings decided to keep an eye on him.

**Cross Academy, morning**

Masato woke up and and opened the windows. Rays of sunlight shone upon him. Strangely it did not affect him like it did to other vampires. Masato wondered why. He was a vampire but sunlight was not harmful to him. It shone on him as if he was a normal human being. Then Masato clutched his left eye. His eye is suddenly in pain. He wanted to scream but stopped himself. He must let the other vampires know about his secret. Kaname and Yuuki are already watching him. Still, the pain was unbearable. He grabbed his bedsheets and began to tear it apart. The pain then stopped. Masato took deep breaths and stood up. The pain… was it trying to tell him something? No…he could not be alive. Masato smiled. It would have been a mark in history when story goes out that a level D defeated a pureblood vampire. He went to take a shower and dressed up in blue shirt and black trousers. He went downstairs to see Kaname reading a book. Masato decided to ignore Kaname and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going Masato?"

"Outside to get some fresh air."

"Hpmh. You're a level D. Makes sense if sunlight does not affect you as much as it is to us. Go ahead but keep in mind. We have classes in the evening."

"Yeah whatever."

Masato exited the dorm with an irritated face.

After Masato left, Kaname saw his sister walking for the door.

"Yuuki, have you got any protection from the sunlight?"

Yuuki turned to face her brother. Her face showed an angry expression. She showed him the umbrella she was holding.

"Of course. Stop treating me like a little kid. Its annoying. I borrowed it from Tooya-sempai."

Kaname quickly got up and grabbed Yuuki's left arm. Yuuki became more annoyed by her brother's behaviour.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Chairman's Office. He told me to meet him. Something important to tell me."

"Yuuki, I'm worried. Ever since you became your pureblood self, your attitude changed. Where is the cheerful and happy Yuuki I and Zero once knew?"

Yuuki's expression softened a bit but she still looked annoyed.

"That attitude of mine is of my human self. I'm a pureblood vampire now. I should make people fear and respect me."

"yuuki…"

Yuuki walked away and glanced one more time at her brother.

"That's what I learn from you, Kaname."

**Chairman's Office**

Zero Kiryuu entered the chairman's office and saw a sword resting in the corner of the room. It looked like a weapon of a vampire hunter. The sword was made of gold. The hilt contain three rubies. He wanted to touch the sword and admire it but something drew him back. Was it okay to touch it? Why is it here anyway?

"Oh Kiryuu-kun. You're early!"

Zero almost jumped in surprise and saw Chairman Cross behind him, smiling. Zero took out Bloody Rose and aimed at the Chairman's desk. The Chairman panicked.

"AHH!! Okay,I'm sorry for startling you! Please don't destroy the desk. Thanks to you and Kaname, it had to be fixed ten times."

"I was not startled!!"

"OKAY!! You were not."(Zero's finger was nearing to push the trigger) "I'm sorry!!"

Zero put back his gun. Then Yuuki arrived. Their eyes met. Both turned away. Chairman Cross sighed. Zero and Yuuki were waiting for him to say something why they were in his office. Cross explained he wanted them to meet the third guardian of the Cross Academy. The door opened and the person who entered was Masato Hibiki. He noticed the stunned looks on Yuuki and Zero's face. They were enraged.

Zero: He? He is just a kid of 14 yrs old.

Yuuki: The new kid? You gone mental.

Zero: He is not up to it.

Yuuki: I agree.

When Yuuki said she agreed with Zero, the two looked at each other again and turned away. Cross sighed and replied that whatever they say would not change his decision. Masato would be the third guardian and his weapon would be the Yin Yang Sword. Cross pointed at the sword which Zero was admiring earlier. He picked up the sword and gave it to Masato. Masato could not believe all this. Cross then went to whisper to his ear.

"I know your whole story before you came here. You need this sword to do what's right."

Masato's eyes widened in surprise and nodded. The sword had a special feature. It can change to three modes. The modes will be explained in the end of this chapter After hearing Cross's explanation, Zero and Yuuki could not the sword had so much power. Masato merely smiled. He placed the sword on his back. Cross provided a sword –holder like sling. Masato thanked Cross but suddenly his eyes glowed red. Zero became alarmed. The boy was a lvl D after all. He needs blood from whom he craves from the most but what he needs are blood tablets. Zero quickly took out a tablet and Cross prepared a glass of water. Zero placed the tablet into the glass. He gave it to Masato to drink. Masato drank it and he calmed down.

"Its bitter and disgusting. What I need is blood."

Cross sighed. Zero had a similar problem long ago. He drank Yuuki's blood when Yuuki was a human. Would Masato have to do the same thing? Seeing the meeting was over, Masato walked out of the room still looking uncomfortable. Zero followed him and had an unusual concerned look. Yuuki was also about to leave when Cross told her to stay behind a while.

" What is it, Chairman?"

"In the Day Class, you have a friend who knows about the secret of the Night Class, right? Why not try let Masato drink her blood?"

Yuuki was immediately thunderstruck by the suggestion.

"What?! She would not do this. I will not let her be…"

"Masato is not a pureblood. He is once human like Zero. He needs the blood of a human to stay sane for a longer period. Your friend need to do the same thing as you did long ago to save Zero. Speaking of Zero, why the hostility to him?"

"Chairman, please don't talk about Zero."

"Yuuki… this is all I can say. Follow your feelings and choose your own path. Its your choice. You want to be happy with Kamane…or Zero?"

Yuuki, deep down, had always asked herself this similar question. She always answered honestly but knew it would cause trouble and chaos if it were to happen. Her chosen person she wanted to spent her life with.

…

…

…

Zero Kiryuu.

…

…

…

**At the Day Class Girls Dormitory**

Sayori Wakaba was reading some shojo manga when she heard a gentle knock on her room door. She put away the manga book and opened the door and was surprised to see her visitor.

"Yuuki… good afternoon. Uh… isn't sunlight harmful to vampires?"

"I got an umbrella. Anyway, Sayori can you come to the Chairman's Office with me? He wants to discuss something with you."

Sayori studied her friend's face. Yuuki looked quite sad and disturbed. What was the Chairman going to talk with her about?

"Ok, lets go."

**Somewhere in the Cross Academy**

Masato walked around to familiarize himself with the Academy's interior. A lot of girls were eyeing him. Admiration and love-sick puppies. Masato sighed. His hair was the same style as Senri Shiki's except the brown colour of his hair. He looks almost like Takuma Ichijou and was about the same built as Kain Akatsuki. His personality, since his new and always avoid people, is like Kaname Kuran he heard some girls say. Masato tried to be more like Zero but his glaring eyes instead bring about love instead of fear. Zero had gave him some blood tablets to mix with water to drink. Zero was not such a bad guy. Then Masato noticed about ten Day Class girls following him. He decided to run for it. The girls give chase and Masato was lost and decided to just enter a dorm room. He entered the one nearest to him. He opened the door and realized…. It was a girl's dorm meaning he was in a girl's dormitory. He found a lot of shojo manga on top of the bed inside. Being a lover of manga himself, he began to read them. After a while, he heard a voice.

"Better hurry up. Can't believe I forgotten my wallet. Yuuki said it was fine if she went shopping with me. She should really lighten up a bit."

A girl's voice…. Masato had no time to jump out of the window and when the door opened revealing the face of Sayori Wakaba. The two stared at each other and Sayori saw Masato holding her manga.

"PERVERT!! Entering a girl's room and reading her manga without permission!!"

Out of nowhere, she got out a spike club and began smashing everything in her room. Why? Masato was running everywhere in the room. Masato could not stop himself from thinking that this girl was cute. Even cuter when she is angry. Wait. Wasn't that a line to make the girl you like blush? Finally, Sayori hit Masato on the head with her spike club. Sayori put away the club and got ready to slap poor Masato when Yuuki came just in the nick of time to save the poor boy.

"Sayori, what are you doing? Taking so long… oh Masato hi! Uh your sword…"

Masato saw his sword somewhat in an awkard position on his back and it not accidentally cut Sayori's left hand. The scent of blood made Masato clutch his shirt. He need blood tablets but realized they were not there. He must have dropped them. He saw Sayori's wound. He tried to restrain himself and Yuuki knew what was going on but was too late. Masato had Sayori cornered. Yuuki was horrified.

"SAYORI!!"

**Somewhere near**

Zero heard Sayori's scream in the girl's Day Class dormitory. He rushed there ignoring the glances he got from the Day Class girls. He caught the scent of blood. He reached the source and found Yuuki there outside the room. He walked towards the room and saw Masato holding Sayori . Two bite marks were visible on Sayori's neck. Sayori seem to be speechless and stunned for words. Masato pushed Sayori to Yuuki. He wiped the blood on his mouth and his eyes glowed red. In an instant, his eyes returned to cyan colour. He realized what he had done. He heard Yuuki called the girl Sayori.

"Sayori…is it… sorry about this…"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Forbidden Love**

**He was a vampire, she was a human. Still, Masato had fallen in love with Sayori Wakaba. Sayori, despite the incident, forgave Masato and she too fall in love with Masato. Seeing the both of them, Yuuki decided to make her move on Zero. Kamane looks on. Meanwhile, a mass killing of humans was reported to occur not far of Cross Academy. Zero was sent by the Hunter Association to investigate. What lies in store for him?**

**Masato Hibiki's Yin Yang Sword**

**This sword has three modes.**

**Mode 1- Excalibur**

**This mode changes the sword into a normal blade which emits anti-vampire magic. This mode does damage to vampires but is harmless to humans.**

**Mode 2-Oblivion**

**This mode changes the sword into a dark-looking blade woth bat-like features. This sword kills humans and is powerful enough to repel vampire attacks but is harmless to vampires.**

**Mode 3- Yin Yang**

**This mode is the default and most powerful mode. It can kill both humans and vampires but when it is used, a year of the user's life is used up. **

**Pairings revealed for this story**

**Zero X Yuuki**

**Masato X Sayori**


End file.
